Seeing Clearly
by DeliciousFace
Summary: A FredHermione Fanfic. Fred suddenly becomes fascinated with the all grown-up brightest witch of her age.
1. You're an adult, just do it

_Seeing Clearly_ **pt.1**

It was our last, final day of school at Hogwarts, seeing as Ron, Harry, and I had just graduated. I was walking to the train station pushing my trolley, followed by Harry and Ron. It was exceptionally quiet. It may have been that we were all tired, but no one talked much all the way to Kings Cross. Emerging from the train our faces immediatly lit at the sight of all the Weasleys. All except for Charlie of course, who was still in Romania, and Ginny, who must've still been on the train. Harry and I both had made plans to stay at The Burrow over the summer. Looking over I observed the Weasley family as they stood there in the station; I saw at once, Mr. Weasley with his arm around Mrs. Weasley, looking and smiling at us. Next was Percy, and Bill, who were now helping Ginny, whom had just got off the train, then Fred and George.

I eyed both them, and something in my mind-something sounding faintly similar to an alarm-went off...They were almost 20. They were men...but something, though i'm not entirely sure what, stuck out about Fred. His expression, maybe. Or his bright, ruffled hair. Him and George were looking around the station, and thankfully didn't notice my staring. Even though the two were twins, I couldn't help but see Fred as...different. Cuter. I know how weird it was to look at him that way, after all these years. Now, he looked just...adorable. I couldn't help but admire him, after realizing I'd never looked at him so close. It was while I adored his freckles, so cute they'd make any sane girl scream, when suddenly he turned and met my gaze.

He raised an eyebrow, and I could feel myself go beet red. Willing myself to look away, I saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley rushing towards me, their arms open. Naturally smiling warmly, they took my bags away and I walked along beside. Not even daring to try and protest. The Weasleys' were like grandparents; they enjoyed helping, they WANT to help. You have to let them, or they're disappointed. One by one we floo'd, and the momentarily quiet Burrow was quickly loud and packed full of people running around, getting settled and unpacking.

00000000000000000000000000

"I can't believe it! You're graduated!" Ginny exclaimed to me sitting on her bed, watching as I hurridly, yet neatly, put away the contents of my trunk.

"One more year, and you'll be too." I said back, smiling sweetly, stuffing all my muggle t-shirts in the dresser.

"Also..." Ginny smirked and walked across her bedroom. " At Kings Cross I noticed someone staring fondly at a certain brother of mine...?" Ginny giggled, and eyed me knowingly, but didn't let anything slip. I felt my face contort into a mixture of embaressment and anger.

"Wha...What! I was not staring fondly at Fred! I was just..." Ginny smiled suspiciously,

"I never said it was you and Fred."

My face fell along with my body as I dropped backwards on the bed. The same bed I'd always slept in at The Burrow. After all the years it really had been beaten into being comfortable. The kind of old, worn-out comfort that seemed to give you the best nights' sleep. "I think I like Fred!" I exclaimed, sighing heavily, and closed my eyes. "Damnit!" Ginny sighed too, but already began acting supportive.

"Ugh, No matter how..." she coughed, "revolting...I find you liking Fred, or anything happening between you two..." Again she feigned gagging. "I think I can help you atleast get his attention now." Quickly I shook my head, I knew Ginny was going to forcefully do...something Ginny-ish. The way she tended to do in these sorts of situations. Or, well, _any _sort of situation, I guess. She didn't understand everyone wasn't as fearless as her! After watching her jump up and start pulling out all her clothes, I knew what she was thinking. Instinctively I began shaking my head. Ginny narrowed it down to a pair of denim blue jeans and two different colored tops; a green one with short sleeves, and a powder blue tank top. "We've got to show Fred that you're now 17, and actually have a body." She giggled and tickled my sides teasingly. I smiled reluctantly and pulled away.

"I vote for...this." I reached behind Gin into the discarded pile, pulling out a long sleeve, navy blue shirt. The smile that covered my face as I striked a pose, holding the modest shirt to my body, rivaled that of a saleswoman on Black Friday. Ginny shook her head furiously.

"No! 'Mione! C'mon," she held it up to her chest, disgusted. "Bloody...Why do I even have that!" She muttered as she threw it across the room, then pointed her finger at my chest. "Help me here. Pick one of those shirts, or I'll pick for you." Her eyes had become a mixture of sad and threatening, they bore into me until I looked away from her, and down at the two shirts, grimacing. Ginny was my best female friend, but we've always had different opinions on clothes. I shook my head, looking at Ginny pleadingly.

"Oh...Ginny..." I squeaked.

"Go put on the pants." Ginny demanded, pointing to the pants. I put up my best effort, but failed in my attempt to resist. Damn Ginny's Quidditch muscles. Before I knew it, I found myself taking the pants and walking to the corner, when I began changing. When I turned again, Ginny looked amazed. "Yes! It's great. Your legs...Ugh!" She took my hand and spun my closer, to get a better look as my eyes widened. "Oh yeah. Now, the tank top." She smiled at what i'm sure was the bewildered expression on my face, and handed me the tank top.

"Erm, thanks Gin."

Ginny laughed, and I reluctantly cracked a small smile as she usually made me do. Still wishing I could wear my own clothes, I put on the shirt, and once again Ginny looked shocked.

"Okay that's it, I'm afraid he might just shag you then and there in the kitchen!" Intimidated by her stare I desperatly tried to cover myself, suddenly feeling very self concious. Gin tugged my arms away, and winked. "Don't worry hun, you look great, he'll totally look at you closer now. And that's the first step..." I nodded slowly, turning to appraise my reflection in the mirror.

00000000000000000000000000

Fred was sitting at the kitchen table, staring across at Bill and Ginny, who had come downstairs quite sometime ago and were in full-swing discussion. When quickly Fred flipped his gaze to the staircase, where Hermione was walking down, her not-so-bushy hair in a messy ponytail. Fred"s bright blue eyes widened and he felt himself turn to get a better look without even realizing it; Hermione was dressed in tight blue jeans. He noticed how shapely she had become, since when did Hermione have a body?

His eyes lifted and observed her curved hips, and he had to concentrate hard to keep his mouth closed at the sight of her chest. He never noticed, and even though he knew he shouldn't stare, he couldn't tear his eyes away. Seeing her soft curves under her powdered blue tank top...he couldn't stop himself. He shook his head, and looked at her face. For a quick second her brown orbs met his, then in a flash, she looked away to Ginny.

It was a bit awkward, he'd admit. She sat next across from him, next to Ginny. Ginny was in the middle of talking so animatedly with Bill that she hardly looked up when Hermione's chair squeaked and she sat down. This made the atmosphere even more awkward as Hermione tried to catch up with what Ginny and Bill were saying, while Fred tried to look anywhere but at Hermione. At which he failed. Miserably.

He'd never really thought of her as anything more than little miss know-it-all Hermione, with the bushy hair, front teeth and hopeless crush of his youngest brother, Ron. But now he realized she had really grown up. Right before his eyes, all those summers at The Burrow, and he never noticed. He mentally kicked himself.

She fought with Harry and Ron against Voldemort, and had successfully defeated him almost a year ago. She, being apart of the 'Golden Trio', was now famously known because of her help in defeating the Dark Lord. Yet he never saw her before, not like this. He felt a bit shallow, but it passed quickly. He knew she was more than just a girl with a great body, that much he was sure of. He just tended to not be all that into that much. She was a genius, and a great friend to Ginny, Harry and Ron for so long. He now felt intrigued by her, more so than the sublte interest the whole world took in her after all she's done. He was right here, and was determined to get to know her better. More personally, so that they'd be friends, and not just acquientences because of her friendship with his younger sister and brother.

R&R

This is the first Fanfic I've posted, and feedback is extremely helpful. Good, bad, hopefully more good than bad, I want them all. Just no flames, if you don't like the story, please tell me why, cursing and saying how much I suck isn't going to help me improve my writing.


	2. Imperturbable Charms, Or Lack Thereof

Disclaimer; I'm just borrowing them. I hide them in my closet and play with them, making them dress-up and tell me jokes. They make coffee in the morning, too.

AN Update: ^^I know Disclaimers don't mean anything, but that's the disclaimer I wrote when I first published this and I think it's kinda cute. Just so you know, so you can ignore the urge to scoff at my ignorance :p

xxxxx

Fred coughed. He was Fred Weasley, the infamous prankster and womanizer. He shouldn't be nervous around a girl, he decided he'd just jump. "Hey Hermione," he called her out of her trance, as she stared out the kitchen window. Her hand was folded under her chin as she turned and looked at him, with no hint of emotion on her face. Until suddenly, she seemed to realize that someone was talking to her and smiled.

"Oh, er...hey Fred," Hermione tried to hide her discomfort. Normally she could hold herself together easily, but, she was just so nervous about saying something foolish, which was something quite foolish in itself.

"How's things coming? All unpacked?"

Hermione sighed, "for the most part, just a few more things. What about you, how's the shop coming along?"

"Oh, yeah, the shop's great. We're trying to get a store set up in Hogsmeade, so kids can go there on weekends. It is a bit difficult trying to get an all new staff, lots of training we have to do with people. It'd be easier for us to just run it ourselves, but that's impossible, seeing as we've already got our hands full with the one in Diagon Alley. We're excited though, an all new location, it'll totally broaden our number of customers." He always got excited talking about the shop he and his brother, George, created, _Weasley Wizard Wheezes_. He figured now he was just ranting, though, and he ought to stop.

Hermione smiled, she always knew how much Fred and George loved what they did. You could always tell by the way they spoke of their store and their products. When she realized something, George wasn't here. "Right, where is George?"

"He had to leave early, like I said there's a lot to do with the new shop opening, he was needed down there to check something out. He'll be back later, though." Fred thought of looking away and breaking their gaze, but decided against it. He just continued staring into her deep eyes, he began taking in the layered shades of brown. His stomach suddenly did some sort of flip. They smiled, and Ginny, who finally noticed that she and Bill weren't alone, spoke.

"Alright, who wants to play some Quidditch?"

xxxxx

Hermione sat in the middle of the Weasley's couch, The sun shone in from the windows, providing just the right amount of light for reading for Hermione as she sat on the Weasley's couch. With her ankles crossed and her feet perched on the coffee table, she cradled her book in her lap, reading intently. She really did take pleasure in times like this; nice weather, a great book, the calmness surrounding her enveloping her in peace & quiet.

Suddenly, out of her peripheral vision, a red-orange head came bobbing into view. Hermione lifted her eyes a bit, and over her book she looked to who had just come downstairs; watching Fred walk into the kitchen. Trying to return to her reading, the sounds of the cupboards opening and closing, as if they were magnified, prevented it. She found this oddly distracting.

After a few minutes, Fred came back in with a bowl of cereal in his hand. His eyes found hers, looking over her book, from her desperate attempt to act as though she hadn't been made so distracted by his abrupt appearance. As he saw her, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment as he saw she was wearing a brown sweater and loose jeans. Though he found she still looked just as cute, esspecially with her crazy brunette ringlets falling around her head. Smirking, he ate a spoonful of his milk-less cereal. "Hello, hello," he said, calmly walking over to sit in the chair adjacent to Hermione's position on the couch. "Shouldn't you be outside with Ginny? It's so nice out," Fred asked, smiling through a mouthful of Wiz O's.

Hermione sighed and replied, "well, I wanted to get some reading done."

"I can see, what exactly is that you're into today?"

"Moby Dick. My first Melville," she put her finger in the book, to hold her spot, and closed her book.

"Who?" Fred asked as he leaned back in the chair, this move caused Hermione's breath to catch in her throat. She saw his muscles flex and she remembered back to the day before, watching him play quidditch with his siblings and Harry. Watching him fly through the air-it was mesmerizing. She could not wait until someone suggested they play again.

"A muggle author, it's good though." He 'hmphed' absent-mindedly. That was when Hermione noticed his bowl of cereal. "You don't put milk in your cereal?"

"Nope, I hate milk."

"Me too! I mean, I don't use it either," she sighed. _You sound so stupid, Hermione, _she thought to herself. Fred watched her look down at the book in her lap, and adjust her feet on the table. She was completely unaware of this until she looked up, right into his blue eyes. Hermione felt her pulse quicken when he didn't look away, she tried to change the subject.

"So, I uh, saw you play yesterday," she looked away as she spoke.

"Yeah, I thought I saw you watching," he replied slyly. "What'd you think?"

"You were pretty good," she smiled, "great actually." Hermione laughed.

"Well, I have been playing since I was 9," he grinned, thankful she appreciated his skill. "But, of course, I've got a bloody arse-ful of natural born talent." He smirked.

Hermione wanted to scold him for swearing, but this cockiness was just so Fred. She found herself giggling inadvertantly at his use of the word 'arse-ful.' "Naturally," she choked out.

Chuckling, she added, "Well yeah, plus, all that quidditch practice for Gryffindor." They both thought back to the days when Fred and George played Beaters for Gryffindor, alongside Harry as their Seeker. After a pregnant pause, Hermione mused, "It's a bit surreal, how I know I'm not going back in the fall. I've always looked forward going back to Hogwarts..."

"I know what you mean," Fred sighed, running a hand through his orange-red hair. This made Hermione grin again, though she hoped it was unnoticable to the boy.

"You didn't even finish your 7th year."

"I know. Studies aren't my thing, but I really did enjoy Hogwarts. I have loads of great memories of that place, I know it inside out. Thanks to The Mauraders," he added with a cheeky grin. "Leaving was just necessary to start up the shop, but I do miss that place. Minus the classes," he noticed he'd begun staring out the window and when he looked back at Hermione, she was just eyeing him. "Wha-" he began but he was soon cut off by the entrance of Ginny, George and Harry. Fred leaned forward in his chair, ready to jump up, as Hermione quickly lifted her feet off the table in front of her, and stood up just as Ron came in. When Fred saw Ron, he too stood. George then began eyeing Hermione and Fred suspiciously. Ron seemed totally oblivious at first, until he picked up on the awkward vibe in the room.

"What's goin' on...?" Ron looked from person to person. Ginny, Harry, and George were staring at Fred and Hermione. It wasn't as if they were caught in a compromising position or anything, they just all found it odd they were sitting together, talking. Fred caught George's eye, George raised his eyebrows at him.

"Fred had asked me about my book," Hermione held it up, "he was curious." _Not the entire truth, my dear Hermione, _Fred thought and inwardly sniggered.

"What'cha doin' inside anyway, Fred? I mean, it's normal for Hermione to be in reading, but- well, she's Hermione," Ron asked Fred, Fred grinned and walked past his younger-yet taller-brother, and into the kitchen.

"Oh, but kid brother, it is quite nice inside as well." Smiling, Fred took his bowl into the kitchen, leaving the others standing there. George soon followed his twin out of the living room, swinging the door behind him, he found Fred rinsing out his bowl in the sink.

"What was that in there?" George asked, his voice sounding accusitory.

"What d'you mean? I was just having a chat with Hermione, is that so wrong?" Fred turned towards his brother, abandoning his bowl, and fighting back a smirk. His glinting eyes gave him away.

"C'mon, you're up to something. You have to know you can't do anything with her." His twin warned him, he did not want Fred to cause any trouble. If something between him and Hermione started up, Ron would be furious, and heart-broken. George didn't know which one would be worse. Probably his anger, that kid could have a temper.

"Oh? Why not?" The other red-head shot back calmly.

"'Cause Ron is absolutely in love with her!" George whisper-yelled at his brother, not wanting to attract attention from the other room.

"Well, don't worry, nothing's happening. We were really just talking," Fred replied, but he knew inside, he does want something with Hermione. He had never really talked with her before, she proved to be an interesting conversationalist.

"And you'll leave it like that? I know you, Fred, you charm any attractive girls you see. Or, atleast, you try. Just admit, you're a hopeless flirt, and I won't deny that Hermione has become quite attractive. But you can't just go and flirt around with her."

"I wasn't flirting," Fred said, _not yet, atleast._

"Yet," his brother pointed out. D_amn, this whole twin thing sucks, he's reading my mind. _"Not yet, you're not."

Fred sighed.

"I won't seduce her, happy? Bloody hell, can we just drop this now?" Fred's intention's weren't all bad, he really did find her fascinating, but she _was_ also beautiful, and as George had said, Fred was a hopeless flirt.

xxxxx

Harry coughed to clear the air. "Well, after that game I really ought to go change and shower, so er, s'cuse me." With that, Harry dashed up the stairs, obviously looking for a way to get out of there.

"Yeah, uh, me too. Uh, you guys wanna play some chess in a bit?" Ron asked quietly, no one really wanted to break the silence, he headed for the stairs too, looking away from Hermione. At whom he had been staring for the past 5 minutes.

Ginny nodded. "Sure, we'll play," she smiled tentatively. After Ron had vanished up the stairs, she grabbed the other girl and whispered furiously. "What was that? What happened? Did he really just talk about the book?" Hermione took advantage of the pause Ginny took to take a breath, to but in.

"Yes, he asked about the book, but...we talked about other things too. Nothing really important, just Hogwarts and stuff." Hermione responded to Ginny's questions, Ginny just kept going though.

"Did he try anything, like getting winky or touchy-feely or stuff like that? 'Cause Fred tends to do that a lot..."

"No, not really." _Like she'd let him get away with being touchy-feely, Hmph!_

"Well, what exactly happened? Just tell me, " she added seeing Hermione's face. So Hermione dove into explaining to Ginny what happened, all in hushed tones. They quietly made their way up to Ginny's room.

"So, that's really it? Well, well," Ginny sat cross-legged on her bed, thinking. "I do think he likes you, you're so different than all the other girls he's been interested in. They were all good looking, but unbelievebly dim. Besides Angelina, I mean. He'll still most likely start flirting with you though, whether he's interested or not, but I'll be able to tell after he does."

"So, what, I'm not good looking?" Hermione teased.

"No, you are, you know what I meant!" Ginny cracked a smile when Hermione laughed.

xxxxx

Ron walked into his room, the room he shared with Harry whenever he came to stay at The Burrow, and found Harry there, riffaling through his trunk, looking for a change of clothes."You don't think Fred is gonna try anything with Hermione, do you?" Ron asked suddenly.

"I don't know," Harry admitted truthfully. "Don't worry Ron, you worry too much." Harry breathed, and left Ron in his room to go take a shower, leaving Ron with an encouraging smile. Ron sighed, he didn't feel reassured. As he got out his wizard chess set, he sat on his bed, trying not to think of Fred and Hermione together.

xxxxx

I tried not to make Fred too OOC, I've always thought of him as the more carefree, blunt twin, while George was a bit sweeter. However, Fred has pretty much always been my favourite twin, even though just by a little. I mean, it's so hard to choose.


	3. Who Sleeps When There's Boys Around?

It's been months since I've updated this story, but I've spent all that time working on this little entry right here. I like it, and I'm pretty sure of exactly where I'm taking this story. I hope you like it, too. If you do, please review and tell me, reviews make me so happy. It was actually a story-alert notice that made me work that much harder on getting another chapter up. If you don't like it, still review. Just put in why you don't like it; point-less flames bother me.

Anyway, here you go :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a quick shower, Harry exited the bathroom, wearing a pair of jeans and a towel wrapped around his neck. He hurriedly walked up two flight of stairs to the room he shared with Ron. Without running into anyone, something very hard to do in the Weasley house, he made it into Ron's bright orange bedroom. He found Ron laying back on his bed with his face buried in his elbow, Harry wasn't sure whether he was sleeping or just thinking much too deeply. When he hadn't surfaced for a few minutes, Harry figured he was asleep. He sighed, _so much for Wizard Chess with Ginny._ He thought, but caught himself, _Hermione too, of course. _He ran a hand through his still damp hair, suddenly frusterated. _Shit. I can't even admit it to myself I have it bad for Ginny. _He gripped fistfuls of his dark, wet hair. He began trifiling through the closet looking for a t-shirt. "Errgh!" Harry jumped back, hearing the noise come from behind him, from an until then silent not-so-asleep Ron, who was sitting up in his bed, running his hands through his flaming red hair.

"Bloody hell, mate! Give me some sodding warning before you do that out of the blue." The dark haired boy sighed, relaxing again, and pulling on a shirt. Shaking his head, Ron stood up off the bed.

"Sorry." He sounded exhausted, and confused.

"What was that about?" Harry asked his red-headed friend, puzzled about all this sudden Fred/Hermione weirdness, he assumed that was still what the boy was fretting about. Ron had been acting different ever since they'd seen the two of them together. Harry'd tried reassuring him that nothing was going on between them, and that Fred wouldn't dare try anything with brilliant Hermione, what else could be the problem?

"Nothing." Ron responded, and Harry's eyebrows rose suspiciously, his friend was so odd, he had nothing to worry about. Though he didn't plan on pushing him on the subject. Ron was nothing if not stubborn, he wouldn't talk anything over unless he wanted to.

"Whatever. Still up for a go at Wizard Chess?" Ron nodded his head sideways to his shoulder and back, almost like a twitch. Harry took it as a nod yes, and slide out the door, exiting Ron's small, orange room. The youngest male Weasley lifted his eyes as the door closed behind Harry. He shook his head, and leant up against his dresser, red bangs falling in his blue eyes. His mind wandered back to the conversation he'd overheard that afternoon, whilst walking past the kitchen, on his way up stairs.

_"Well, don't worry, nothing's happening. We were really just talking," he had heard Fred's voice float through the doorway. _

_"And you'll leave it like that? I know you, Fred, you charm any attractive girls you see, atleast, you try. Just admit, you're a hopeless flirt, and I won't deny that Hermione has become quite attractive. But you can't just go and flirt around with her." Came George's voice in reply._

_"I wasn't flirting,"_

_"Yet. Not yet, you're not." At that moment Ron hurried away, eyes wide, up to his room to find Harry. _

Coming out of his reverie, his thoughts on Fred crept back into his mind. _That sodding player! Well, I suppose I don't have much to worry about....Hermione could never like him back... _However, normally totally unobservant Ronald, was oh so right, yet wrong, at the same time. He had no idea how persuasive Fred's ways could be to an innocent 17 year old girl.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione lay in bed, the night had been much too long for her liking. Yes, she had had fun playing wizard chess with Ron, Harry and Ginny, but it was now well after 3 a.m. and she'd gone to bed around 1. Ginny snores filled the room now, and Hermione distinctly remembered when she came skipping to bed around 2. Ron had fallen asleep on the couch sometime around 12:30, leaving Harry and Ginny alone when 'Mione left. _Good. Maybe Harry'll finally stop being so ridiculously oblivious. Ginny did seem giggly. _Hermione sighed, rolling over off her back, and onto her side, facing the moonlit filled window. _They deserve each other. _She sat up, and rubbed her eyes, yawning. It was nearly impossible for her to fall asleep when her mind contained a constant thought flow. She wished she could just turn off her thoughts, and get some sleep, however she knew this wasn't going to be the case. Pulling back the covers, she slung her feet off the side of the bed, and got up. Moving out the door, as silently as possible, she headed down the creaky steps.

Ginny's room, being that it's located on the first floor, it didn't take long to get to the ground floor. Suddenly, as Hermione descended down, she saw that the kitchen was lit up. This made her stop, eyes wide, she was surprised anyone else would be up at four in the morning. She continued on walking, and as she swung open the door into the kitchen, she was greeted by the sight of the most beautiful, red head in the house. Fred sat there, perched on the counter, grinning, eating a licorice wand with one hand, a bowl of cereal in the other. She felt her eyes widen again, though she couldn't help smiling back. "Hey, sleepy head. Whatcha doin down here?" Fred called from across the small kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep," Hermione replied, shruging her shoulders, walking into the room. It was then that she actually noticed what she was wearing; loose, baggy, pj pants she'd bought at a muggle store in London, and a spaghetti strap tank top she'd grabbed from Ginny's drawer. It was so hot in the bedroom, she hadn't been able to bear it. _Gah! I should've looked at myself first. _"Ugh..." Suddenly feeling awkward, she could feel her cheeks redden. Ginny would've approved of it, but Hermione now felt uncomfortable. Whipping her head around, looking for something. Anything. Her eyes landed on a blanket drapped over the kitchen table. 'Mione's hands grabbed it fast, and wrapped it around her shoulders, covering herself. Now that she felt a bit better, her eyes lifted again to meet Freds. His eyebrows were raised, his head was tilted, a spoon lifted half way to his face, and he looked as though he was about to laugh his head off. Hermione narrowed her eyes, and her brow furrowed. "What?" She snapped, putting all her weight onto one leg, so she almost leaned as she stood there.

He shrugged, smiling, "Hah. Nothing." Fred chuckled as he hopped off the counter, moving to the sink with his bowl. "It wasn't that bad, love." Smirking he tipped the bowl and spoon into the sink, turning around, and leaning against the counter, still much taller than her. "That's mine, by the way." He grinned at her, brown eyes sparkling. "Though, I suppose I don't mind you borrowing it, 'slong as you give it back." As he spoke, she glanced down at the red blanket wrapped around her shoulders, _it smells like Fred._ Hermione thought to herself as she inadvertantly sniffed the rather small blanket near her face. Her eyes lifted again, eyeing the bowl in the sink, the handful of licorice wands on the counter, and the grinning red-head standing before her.

"Why're you always eating cereal?" Hermione asked playfully, smiling at Fred as her eyes flitted between the sink and his face. "And, what about yourself? What're you doing up so early?" Fred grinned wide, and let out a laugh.

"It's good, that's why," the tall red-head laughed, and threw his hands up in the air as if he'd been caught doing a crime. "Oh, alright, alright! I confess, bodies in the trunk!" His arms fell to rest on the counter again, chuckling, and shaking his head. Making a joke inreference to how she sounded as though she were interrogating him in some stupid muggle show. He figured she might understand, being muggle-born. Hermione found herself softly giggling aswell, eyebrows raised and furrowed together.

"Where'd you hear that?" She asked, Fred laughed again, and Hermione noted how deep and throaty it sounded. _Wow._ She also caught herself checking out his shirt-less upper half, muscular, yet lean from Quidditch. His red hair was ruffled, and his brown-green speckled eyes twinkled as he grinned. _Oh! Stop it Hermione. He doesn't have girlfriends, he has shag buddies. Don't even go there. _

"Saw a Muggle show in one of those box-things..."

"Television." Hermione interjected quickly, smiling, then nodded for him to continue.

"Right, yeah...In a pub in muggle London. Something odd. Some muggles found it amusing, I personally don't understand it." Fred laughed once more, and smirked down at Hermione's short form standing across from him in the lit up kitchen. He, himself, took notice of how cute she looked wrapped underneath his blanket, her brown curly hair sticking up every which way. His eyes roamed over her body as she looked out the window, her hips were quite noticible peeking out from the top of her pj pants, and from under the red fabric. _I suppose I am quite the player, I can't help my popularity with the ladies. Maybe I should set my eyes towards Miss Granger after all. To hell with Ron and George's opinions...She's grown up. She can think for herself. _Fred smirked to himself, as the short brunette looked back from the window to his face.

"I really should get to sleep..." Hermione said, Fred nodded and leaned over grabbing two licorice wands.

"Well, alright. But I hope you know I expect my blanket back." He grinned, and moved closer to her, handing her a licorice wand, "Seriously. It's my favourite." He breathed, smiling even wider as he noticed a light blush creep up onto Hermione's pale cheeks.

"Uh huh," Hermione felt her face heat up, though she playfully stuck out her tongue at the smirking man. She turned and walked towards the door, as she was about to exit, she turned her face back towards the gorgeous weasley twin leaning ever-so-casually against the counter, and flashed a smile. She really wasn't that great at this flirting thing, but she felt quite satisfied with herself at the sight of his bright returning smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up the flight of steps she went, chewing absent-mindedly on the licorice in her hand. As she re-entered Ginny's small bedroom, her other hand gripped tightly at the blanket wrapped around her at her neck, she made her way towards the bed. Hermione fell into the sheets, mind filled yet again. However this time, her thoughts were full of Fred, and these thoughts didn't hold her from sleep, but slowly drifted her off into a deep, peaceful sleep. Atleast until a few hours passed, daylight broke, and the young female Weasley felt the urge to jump and down on the very bed Hermione slept upon.

"C'mon! Get up!" Ginny's whisper-yell floated to Hermione's ears as the matress springs bounced up and down.

"Fine, fine. What is it, Gin?" Hermione sighed, exasperated, sitting up in bed. Staring at the red-head as she flopped down, cross-legged, across from her.

"Oooh! Me and Harry were alone last night when you left, thank you by the way," Ginny nodded her head towards her sleepy best friend.

"No problem," the brunette interjected, yawning, and stretching her arms up above her head.

"Well, Ron was asleep on the couch, infact, he probably still is." Ginny giggled slightly, she'd herself fallen asleep on that couch in the past, and after a few hours, you got a really bad crink in your neck. She knew Ron would have an exceedingly painful one, if not only because of how tall he is compared to the size of the couch. "Anyway, he sleeps so deeply, me and Harry just got to talk, and talk, and play a game of chess just on our own." The younger girl sighed, and smiled to herself. It was true Harry wasn't really a talkative guy, but they had just hung out, and chatted. It was nice. She was pretty sure he'd felt so too.

"That's great, Gin. It's about time you two got together," Hermione said, smiling aswell. "I figured you'd had a good time after hearing you come in so late last night, all giggly and stumbling," she laughed, poking her tongue out at Ginny. Ginny's head fell down into her own lap, as she laughed along, cheeks turning red from embaressment.

"Yeah..haha...Wait." The red faced girl stopped, and the blush began to fleet from her cheeks. "How'd you know that? You were still up? Oh! Did I wake you up? I'm so sorry! I tried to be quiet..." Gin shook her head.

"No, no, don't worry." Hermione laughed, "I was still up. I didn't have a really easy time sleeping last night...that is, until I went and saw Fred..." She started, about to tell Ginny what happened. Mostly just because of how Fred made her feel, seeing as Ginny was her only girl friend she could talk to about guys.

"Yes, well a good, quick shag does make you sleepy." Ginny said aloud, giggling, as soon as the words were out of Hermione's mouth. Now it was 'Mione's turn to blush, much more red than Ginny's pink blush-shade.

"No! We did not!" Hermione whispered, attacking her best friend trying to get her quiet. "I just couldn't sleep and went down to the kitchen, Fred just happend to be there also." It was then, that Ginny looked down and noticed the small, red blanket that had wrapped itself not-so-neatly around Hermione's waist. Her mouth formed a small 'O' shape, and Hermione shook her head, starting again before Ginny could say a word. "I stole his blanket from the table when I walked down there in nothing but this tiny tank-top," she said sounding almost disgusted with herself, looking down and tugging at the shirt.

"Nothing else?! You went down and saw Fred without pants?!" Ginny almost yelled this time, jumping up onto her knees, looking too excited. As Hermione reached out and clamped her hand against the red-heads mouth, she silently hoped to heaven all of the Weasleys were still asleep and hadn't heard a thing.

"No! Don't be stupid! Of course I had on pants, this shirt's just, too revealing, I felt weird." Once again, Hermione had to continue quickly before Gin could add anything else. "So, I took this, and wrapped it around myself."

"Hermione....Hermione, you're 17! You're an adult witch! You have a great body, and you shouldn't be so afraid of it. I'm sure Fred was very happy for, what I'm sure was only a few moments," Ginny'd finally pushed the bushy-haired girls hand off her mouth and spoke. She couldn't understand why Hermione, even after all these years, seemed unable to look like a girl around guys. Gin was sure she could help her atleast, but it may take a bit, her best friend was quite stubborn in her set ways.

"Well, maybe I don't want guys to just like me for my body. But, oh I don't know, for my mind, my personality!" Herm cut in, and fell back down to sit on the covers. She had also sprang up onto her knees to cover Ginny's mouth. "I just..I'm begining to really like him. I'm kind of afraid of that though...I know his reputation. I don't want to just be another notch in his bedpost." 'Mione sighed, eyes down cast. The other girl sighed aswell, looking at Hermione.

"Yes, Fred's devious, and quite the charmer, but, I know he's genuinely a good guy. I of all people should know, I've lived with him for 16 years. I think... the only reason he flits from girl, to girl is because none of them spark his interest, he doesn't want to spend much time with any of them, and believe me I wouldn't either. All ditzs, every single one of 'em," the young Weasley rolled her eyes, "besides Angie of course." Ginny nodded slightly, and lifted her best friend's chin, smiling reassuringly. "You're different. You do actually have an intriguing personality, you're the smartest witch of your age, and just like Ang, you might possibly be the one to actually catch Fred's attention for longer than a week." the brunnette sighed again, and dried her slightly damp, deep, brown eyes.

Hermione just looked back up at Gin and said, "Help me?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione suddenly realized maybe she shouldn't have asked Ginny for help after all, as she walked downstairs to the ground floor wearing a yellow sundress. Ginny'd forced her into it, charmed her hair frizz-less, and put silver flats on her feet. The dress wasn't like the first outfit she'd made her wear, it wasn't too revealing or embarressing, 'Mione just wasn't used to it. However, she had to admit, it was quite comfortable. The rest of the Weasley's and Harry were up already, and spread out around the house. George, Ron, Ginny and Harry were in the living room, seemingly discussing Quidditch, in the kitchen was Molly and Arthur were, so where was Fred? She figured he must just still be up in his room as she grabbed a bagel off the kitchen table. "Oh, good morning Hermione," Mrs. Weasley smiled sweetly at Hermione, "You look nice dear, plans already?" Molly asked motherly, put down a glass of Orange Juice down on the table.

"No, not really. It's just a nice day," Hermione laughed softly, and drank the juice in front of her.

"Yes, yes, it is," She said, bustling about around the kitchen. Hermione smiled and looked at the cover of the folded open paper Mr. Weasley was reading. The Daily Prophet was much better about reporting news these days, her eyes scanned the headlines. She felt a subtle breeze blow through as she finished off her juice, eyes still glued to the paper. However, it wasn't until she heard his voice did she realize the breeze had been caused by someone walking in the room.

"'Morning mum," Fred said smiling, walking in and grabbing a bagel for himself, immediatly begining to eat it. Hermione looked up, and seeing this she realized she hadn't even started hers. Her eyes moved down to the table, seeing the sad, uneaten bagel sitting there. Her eyes roamed back to the boy as he spoke again. "I'm gonna be off at the shop all day, and I think I'll start staying there again," Fred's eyes met Hermione as he said he was gonna be at the shop, and gave her a knowing smirk.

"Oh, no dear, not yet, you don't have to. It's so nice having the two of you here again." Mrs. Weasley told Fred frantically, the twins had been staying at the Burrow only for a few days visiting, but Fred wanted to be back at their own flat. "Have a good day, though," she said, sighingd and almost cringing, everyone knew that even though she supported them, she hated the business they had created. She was also a bit unhappy to hear that her sons were going back home, then it'd only be Ginny and Ron living there when Hermione and Harry leave again. Then, when Ron moved out, it'd only be Ginny. Mrs. Weasley didn't know what she'd do when her house was so empty.

"Mum, it's alright. We visit all the time," The man smiled at his mother, and kissed her cheek. "The business is great, keeps us so busy, we have to live there." Hermione smiled slightly, seeing Fred interact with his mum. Mr. Weasley set down his paper, and drank some tea, before looking at Hermione.

"Oh, Hermione have you never seen the twins' shop?" He asked, and it dawned on her then, she hadn't. She'd heard so much about it, but never actually saw the joke shop they'd opened in Diagon Alley.

"No, I haven't. Sounds wonderful, though," her eyes sought Fred's lovely speckled ones, and when they met, he smirked.

"It is! You'll love it, quite ingenius and spectacular!" Mr. Weasley began talking about shop so animatedly, Mrs. Weasley even shot him a look. Hermione laughed, and nodded, she wouldn't doubt. The twins had great brains.

"I'm sure it is, I'd love to see it." She spoke to Mr. Weasley, simply in response to what he'd been saying, she figured she could see it when her and Ginny took that trip to Diagon Alley they planned on. Mr. Weasley looked at his son, who'd suddenly gotten a wave of mischevious thoughts.

"You should take Hermione to see it, Fred. As long as you bring her back for dinner," He laughed.

"Alright, c'mon 'Mione. Lets go," Fred smiled and nodded at the magnificent idea, strutting over and lifting Hermione out of her chair, to her feet. Mrs. Weasley looked around incredulously, and followed the smirking Fred leading the confused Hermione to the front door. Hermione, almost tripping over her flats, was both confused and excited. She was so close to Fred, and he smelled so nice, that mixed with her confusion of what had just happened, made her thoughts utterly jumbled. She was very excited though, she knew she'd enjoy seeing his joke shop.

"Only a few hours, dinner's at 7, be back by then!" Molly called to the two of them as they left the Burrow, she wasn't sure whether or not this was a good idea. Spinning around, she faced her children and Harry sitting in the living room. "George, you're not going to the shop now? Are you?" She said, almost worried for some reason she wasn't sure of.

"Nah, mum. I'm goin up there later," George replied casually, he hadn't even noticed Fred and Hermione at all, neither had Harry or Ginny, seeing as they were very into a game. Ron however, sat up right, glaring at the empty doorway. He had noticed the two leave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Ooh, what's gonna happen at the shop with Fred and Hermione? Any guesses? :D

I've noticed I seem to use Ginny as J.K.R. used Dumbledore or Hermione, Hm.

I might re-write the first chapter, atleast parts of it, think I should? I'm not sure, yet.

I know Fred's OOC, he just is this way for this particular story. Trust me, I personally like the joking, friendly, sweet-yet-blunt Fred more, maybe we'll catch a glimpse of that side of him later on in the story.

&As always, I'm completely up for constructive critism.


End file.
